For example, there are vehicles that detect a distance to an obstacle such as a vehicle located ahead, calculate a dangerous distance on the basis of the detected distance and the speed thereof, and issue an alert when the distance to the obstacle becomes equal to the dangerous distance, and a technique for automatically braking such vehicles when the distance to the obstacle becomes equal to the dangerous distance is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-242164).
Research on technologies for automatically controlling at least one of acceleration/deceleration and steering of a vehicle so that the vehicle travels along a route to a destination (hereinafter, referred to as “automated driving”) has been conducted recently.